


Let's Start Over (From Zero)

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Also fluff, Angst, M/M, Minhyuk is mentioned tbh, Miscommunications basically, i love this, non idols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hyungwon hurts. He knows he can't take it back. Words can't just be shoved right back into your mouth and down your esophagus. That's not how the world works, despite how much Hyungwon wants it to.





	Let's Start Over (From Zero)

Hyungwon hurts. He knows he can't take it back. Words can't just be shoved right back into your mouth and down your esophagus. That's not how the world works, despite how much Hyungwon wants it to

It wasn't supposed to be like this. He's supposed to be sleeping in Hoseok's arms. They are supposed to be planning a future. They are supposed to be going on cute dates. He's not supposed to be crying his eyes out, pulling at his hair, and screaming in the rain. Seoul's streets are so quiet and his voice rings.

His clothes are completely soaked. His black jeans stick to his legs uncomfortably and Hoseok's hoodie is struggling to absorb all the water. It isn't supposed to be like this, and he keeps telling himself that over and over again.

But who's fault is it really?

It's both of them. Hyungwon was too clingy and claimed Hoseok didn't even like him because he wasn't spending time with him. Hoseok said he just didn't want anyone to know about them. Tears were shed, they fucked, and Hyungwon was kicked out of the apartment. That was nearly a week ago.

It hurts that Hoseok doesn't want to tell anyone he's gay. He thinks everyone will make fun of him and hate him. Hyungwon thinks he's just ashamed of their relationship. He doesn't want to be gay, but he didn't really have a choice, did he?

He's staying at Minhyuk's house since he doesn't have a house now. He has to wear Minhyuk's clothes and the one outfit that he brought. Now, he's standing in front of his apartment building, crying all over because he has to go get his clothes.

Because Hyungwon and Hoseok are over, and Hoseok made that very clear.

He drags himself into the building. On autopilot, he enters the elevator and hits the button. Seeing his own reflection makes him want to puke. He's disgusting. His face is puff and red. His hair is everywhere from where he was pulling it and it got soaked. His lips are red and chapped from where he bites them. He doesn't even look like Hyungwon.

He ends up in front of the apartment door. He knocks. There's shuffling and then the door opens. Hoseok stands there, eyes wide. He's wearing Hyungwon's way too big sweatpants and a white shirt. He looks tired, half asleep, but he's also terrified because Hyungwon is standing right in front of him.

"Hyungwon, I didn't expect you to pick up your stuff today," Hoseok's voice is hoarse, sad. He moves to allow Hyungwon to step in, closing the door behind him.

Hyungwon turns to face him. "This is it, huh?" He almost chokes.

Hoseok steps closer. He lifts his hand to wipe the tears away from Hyungwon's eyes. "You're always so beautiful, even when you cry."

A sob escapes his mouth and tears fall from his eyes all over again. Hoseok pulls him into a hug, his head falling on Hoseok's shoulder as he sobs even louder. Hoseok hushes him and rubs his back, slipping his hand up his soaked shirt.

"Hyungwon, please, please calm down," Hoseok begs.

He lets go of Hyungwon and gently pulls on the back of his thigh. "Up."

Hyungwon jumps up and wraps his legs around Hoseok's hips. Hoseok holds him by his thighs and walks to the couch and sits down.

"You're going to catch a cold," Hoseok whispers.

"Stop acting like you care," Hyungwon hisses back.

Hoseok sighs, leaning back against the couch with Hyungwon still attached to him. Hyungwon finally stops crying, he just burries his face in Hoseok's neck. He shivers, but makes no action to warm himself.

"I do care," Hoseok finally responses. "What happened to us, Hyungwon? Who have we become? One morning we were talking about adopting, and the next morning we fight and break up."

"We drifted apart. You started spending more time at the studio, and I signed more and more modeling contracts. We stopped talking through things and started arguing." He shivers again. "I don't know what to do."

Hoseok gently pulls on Hyungwon's hair so he is forced to sit up properly and look him in the eye. "We start over. A clean slate. We forget everything, we learn about each other all over again. We can't rush it. You can move out or I can until we are ready to live together again. Pretend we never really knew each other."

Hyungwon smiles softly. "I'd like that."

"Let's get you in new clothes first."

Hyungwon changes clothes and gathers his things in a suitcase. He decides he'll live with Minhyuk until they are ready. He knows it'll take time, but if they are going to work, then they need to start fresh.

Hyungwon stands by the door with Hoseok behind him. Hyungwon opens the door, ready to leave, before he turns around.

Hoseok extends his hand. "Hi, nice to meet you. My name is Shin Hoseok. I work on composing and writting music."

Hyungwon shakes his hand. "Chae Hyungwon. I'm a model."

-

Hoseok giggles at the dumb joke Hyungwon told. It resonates through the ice cream parlor, but it's like music to Hyungwon's ears. They are sitting next to each other, hands tightly intertwined because Hoseok isn't scared to admit he's gay. Hyungwon leans his head on Hoseok's shoulder.

"Work today was so tiring. All I wanted to do was take a nap," Hyungwon groans.

"Wanna nap at my place? It's closer," Hoseok offers.

They end up with their limbs tangled in Hoseok's bed with the news playing in the background. Hyungwon is almost asleep with his head on Hoseok's chest. He can hear the other's heartbeat, and his heart swells because he just loves Hoseok so damn much.

"Hyungwon?"

He hums.

"Move in with me."

**Author's Note:**

> Also on wattpad  
> But who cares, find me on there and scream with me


End file.
